1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens replacement type imaging apparatus capable of removing an influence of foreign particles and the like attached to an imaging element and taking an image, a control apparatus, a cleaning apparatus, and a cleaning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of a lens replacement type digital camera, foreign particles, dust and other matter enter a camera main body when replacing a lens, and they are attached to a surface of an imaging element in some cases. When an image is taken in this state, foreign particles or the like come out in the acquired image, and a taken image becomes visually very undesirable. Thus, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-204379 or the like proposes a technique by which a protective glass is provided on a front side of an imaging element and foreign particles or the like attached to a surface of the protective glass are shaken off by vibrating this protective glass by using a piezoelectric element.
Further, digital cameras now can record still pictures as well as moving pictures. Meanwhile, in the case of a digital camera using an imaging element which is superior in graphic depiction and has a high resolution, reading data of each pixel requires a long time. Furthermore, in data reading, blur of an image is generated unless appropriate light shielding is performed. Therefore, in a camera with a high resolution, a light shielding member, i.e., a so-called shutter is required on a front side of an imaging element.